Jealousy
by straightAndFast
Summary: LJ. Lily is jealous of James' new girlfriend. lily and sirius POV.
1. Go out with me, Evans?

i own none of it.

Jealousy

_They're doing it again._

But why do I care?

_Because you love him._

Do not.

_Do too._

Do not.

_Do too._

Shut up! I am not going to fight with myself!

_You are and you're _losing.

Do they have to do that in the middle of the common room?

_Just go rip her throat out right now._

No, the head boy is free to snog whoever he wishes.

_Cruciate her!_

I'll go to Azkaban.

_Might be worth it..._

Maybe...shut up! I'm not going to pollute my own mind!

_Yes, you are._

Am not.

_Are too._

"Lily, are you okay?" Sirius sat down next to me. I went back to reading my book instead of glaring across the room.

"I'm fine, Sirius."

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"About?"

"People."

"Sounds interesting. Any dogs?"

"One, run over by a motorbike."

"Poor mutt."

"Any reason why you're here?"

"James."

"What about him?"

"And Marigold."

"What about them?"

"And you."

"What about me?"

"The way you were glaring across the room at my best friend simply for snogging."

"Was not!" I shouted. "Oh, no...I'm doing it again..." I muttered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing..."

"I have a plan," he whispered.

"Oh?"

"You see, James and Marigold have a date on Saturday. I know for a fact that he is the jealous type."

"Your point is?"

"Go out with me, Evans?" He had raised his voice so the whole room could hear. He winked. I got it.

"Of course, Sirius! But I must insist you call me Lily!"

"Okay, Lily," he said hugging me. We walked out of the portriat hole in time to see James' eyes in slits.


	2. Saturday

i own none of it. this chapter is short, but it was fun to write.

It was Saturday. We were sitting in the Three Broomsticks. I was next to Sirius and James was next to Marigold, who was across from me. Our plan? Be the most annoying couple possible until James dumped Marigold and threatened Sirius for his life. Or I vomited. Whichever came first.

If He doesn't get his tongue out of her throat I might just rip that out too. Uh-oh. Time for some serious acting.

"Oh, Siwi! You have chocolate on your face! Let me get it for you!" I licked te corner of my napkin and wiped it off.

"Thank you, Lily-kins!"

"You're welcome, puppy-bear!" By the way, that was _his _choice of a name, not mine.

"Awww. You're so sweet!"

"No you are."

"No you."

"No you."

"Marigold, don't you have to -er- powder your nose or something?"

"Yeah. Lily, come with me." She grabbed my arm and I was dragged out of my seat.

"I'll miss you, Sir-sir!"

"I'll miss you more, Lil-lil!"

"No, I will!"

"No, I will!"

Before I could respond, I was dragged away.


	3. Follow me?

i own none of it. Yay for Sirius confusion!

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about, oh dearest, most jealous, Prongs?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

James just about stuck his wand up my nose.

"What am I doing, you ask?" I leaned back with my arms crossed behind my head and put my feet on the table, smirking that smirk of mine that I smirk. " I am dating your dream girl, but not really. She's using me to make you jealous, so that you'll dump the girl you're dating, who you're only dating to make her jealous. Follow me? But our dear Miss Evans is to proud to go into a jealous fit of rage, as you planned, so she simply is dating your _Sirius_-ly handsome best friend."

"Er...what?" he said, dropping his look of furious rage for one of utter confusion. You see, my dear friend, Prongs, is very smart, but sometimes he doesn't exactly get what I say. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms and rested them on the table.

"Are you jealous that I'm dating Lily?"

"Yes..."

"Then Lily's plan is working."

"Plan...?"

"Your plan is working as well."

"Please elaborate, Mr. Padfoot."

"Well, Mr. Prongs, if I were you, I'd snog her before she's shipped off to Azkaban for the murder of your girlfriend. I'd also have terrible and unnaturaly messy hair that would never fall with such beautiful, elegant grace as mine does now, but that's not the point." I gave him another one of my smirks, which he returned with a smirk of equal Marauder-ness.

"The way I see it," he said, fluffing his already unruly hair, "we can have a _lot_ of fun wit our dear Miss Evans, _and_ get her to fall in love with me."

"Glad to be of assistance," I said, reaching out to shake his hand in a way that two business men who are about to make a deal would. I resumed my previous position with my hands behind my head and my feet on the table and Prongs fluffed his hair once more.


End file.
